Changing Time
by thinker1234
Summary: Sasuke and FemNaruto are in the past! No flames! SasuFemNaru! other pairings undecided...
1. Time changes

Chapter one: Time Changes

Sasuke had just slammed a Chidori into Naruto's heart. She was healing with the Kyuubi's chakra, but he didn't know that. As they fell from the sky, he quickly grabbed Naruto and landed on his feet. Wincing as he landed, he looked her over and found a note in her almost healed hands. He took the note and read,

'Sasuke-Teme-Kun,

I put a seal on this paper so it should send us somewhere. I don't know where. Hold onto me because I want to come too. The seal should activate after a few minutes. Goodbye,

The Dobe.'

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto and held her in his arms; ready to leave the place they were in. Suddenly, the paper glowed and flashed them away.

HI

When Naruto awoke, she was in a field with Sasuke looking at her in worry. She laughed in relief, knowing she had made it alive and well. Sasuke got down and hugged her dearly as tears flooded his eyes.

Suddenly, someone stepped into the clearing and squealed in horror.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei! H-hurry! Someone is dying!" It was a very familiar voice that had memories flashing in Sasuke's mind as he thought of a pink-haired girl. When he looked up his eyes widened as he saw the same pink-haired girl who had gotten smaller and younger than he remembered.

Sasuke coughed up blood, which had landed on the blonde he was holding. "T-Teme, it's not nice to make a-already b-bloody people, b-b-bloody." Naruto said, making the atmosphere lighter.

"You s-sure know how to make h-horrible situations b-better, D-Dobe." Sasuke replied to her as she chuckled.

Kakashi finally came into the clearing with a Mini-Naruto and a Mini-Sasuke. There was a problem, though; Naruto was a boy at the time, while both time travelers saw through the henge immediately.

"I'm sorry but I need to take you to the Hokage. I'm sure the medic-nin there will heal you.

HI

Once they were there, they had the medic-nin heal their wounds as they sat down. Hiruzen looked at them with questioning eyes and the time travelers stared back with sadness. Hiruzen sighed and stood while gesturing them to do the same.

"Names?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at the two with amazement.

"Oh, Jiji! I missed you so much!" she looked at him in the eyes, "You have been dead since I can remember!" Sasuke covered her mouth before she could speak any more.

"Sorry. I just don't want anymore of the future getting out of this loud mouth blonde." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Wait! Does this mean Naruto is a girl?" Sakura almost screeched.

"Hai. She is hiding it for good reason though." Sasuke said.

"Hai, Mini-Me is a very beautiful girl! Our Kaa-San was proud when I saw her!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Kaa-San? Is she alive?" Mini-Naruto asked hopefully.

"No. I met her when I was training and I she popped up in my head. Same with Tou-San. Tou-San was nice! I met him when I was in an EPIC battle against some guy who was about to give me a doujutsu but I refused and I forced him to bring back a bunch of dead guys! Yeah, It was so awesome! I even got to use Sage mode!" Naruto was muffled in the end when a hand went over her mouth and a body touching her back. She immediately blushed.

"What did I just say about not saying anything about our time?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, making an appearance to the others that they were dating. Then, get pulled his hand back as if she was on fire; Naruto's tongue stuck out and she grinned.

Naruto's eyes widened when she realized something strange. Where was Kurama? She looked at Sasuke with a serious look in her eyes. "I need to look at the seal soon."

Hiruzen looked at her and gestured for her to come. "Let me see."

Naruto zipped down her jacket, as she didn't notice that her boobs gave a little bounce. She lifted her shirt enough for Hiruzen and Sasuke to see. The seal appeared instantly. Naruto left and went into her mind.

HI

Naruto opened her eyes and looked at the familiar surroundings. It was a sewer-like place that had a weird feel to it. Most girls would screech in horror as they thought about the water getting all on their feet, while she welcomed the feel of the atmosphere in her mind. She ran down the now familiar corridor and found herself in front of a large cage. A looming voice suddenly spoke.

"Hello, Naruto-Chan. It's been a while, I must say." Kurama spoke.

"Yes it has, Kurama-Kun. I am happy you are still here. Do you know what will happen later on?" Naruto asked.

"No. I could disappear but I doubt that." Kurama replied truthfully.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go, Kurama-Kun. I'll come by later." Naruto disappeared.

HI

Naruto woke up with a sudden jolt, almost hitting Sasuke in the face, and ending up a bit closer than what people would call comfortable. With a blush crawling across their faces, Naruto 'eep'ed and scooted away from him.

"Uh, um, Oh yeah! Kurama is still in here!" Naruto said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Wait! A-Are you pregnant?" Sakura screeched.

"Um, no. I don't have the right person around to revive the Uzumaki clan. I could just get all of the Uzumaki's that are alive today and bring them here but, we would have to announce that Mini-Me is their kid and the heir to a GREAT clan… that would be quite troublesome." Naruto informed. Then Naruto gasped loudly.

"TEME! We can save a bunch of people before they die! Like Asuma and Ero-Jiraiya-Sensei! Maybe even Nagato and Konan too! They were so nice!" Naruto said as she looked off in space.

"Jiraiya dies?" Hiruzen asked sadly.

"Hai. I was 16 when it happened. That's why I killed Nagato. I know what has to be done to stop most of it though…" Naruto trailed off.

"Dobe. You know that it would be too hard to that a second time when we hardly made it the first. Madara is acting like that idiot Tobi and Orochimaru is hiding somewhere underground. There is no point in trying too soon. It will only mess everything up. If you think about it, what would we do after we beat Madara in this timeline. What would we do then? Hm?" Sasuke asked her.

"W-We would restart our clans. We are at that age now. And don't the wrong idea! I mean with other people!" Naruto suggested.

"You look like a good couple." Sakura said to the Mini-Me's with defeat.

"WHAT?!" Mini-Naruto screamed.

"Hn. I'm not into guys."

"Well, if you look, Naruto isn't a guy; Naruto is a very beautiful girl." Sakura said.

"Awe! You're so nice Sakura! I would take Mini's henge off, but I don't think I'm aloud to! Sasuke, why cant you be nice like Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm Fugaku's son. What do you expect?" Sasuke asked.

Almost everyone in the room gasped- not Naruto or Sasuke-. Naruto laughed loudly.

"That's so true! Man, I'm still scared of him! Although he is dead…" Naruto giggled. "I'm going to train. Coming Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Naruto and Sasuke exited the room.

"Um, Hokage-Sama, you want us to train with them?" Kakashi asked his surperior.

"Hai. Go now and find something to call them while you're at it." Hiruzen ordered as they left him to the paperwork that he hated so much.

With Future Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were sparing. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated while Naruto had Sage Mode activated. Kakashi and the team arrived when they were charging up their favorite attacks: Chidori and Rasengan. The attacks clashed and a bight light came from them. When the light disappeared, Sasuke was on top of Naruto; lips touching until they figured out what happened. Sasuke jumped away with a small blush across his face, while Naruto just sat there with a huge blush on her face, her head in her hands as she tried to get the feeling of his soft lips out of her head. Kakashi and the rest of team seven sweat dropped at the scene they had watched.

"WHOO! I now support Sasuke and Naruto COMPLETELY!" Sakura screeched in a fan-girlish way.

Naruto and Sasuke whipped their heads in her direction, sputtering out nonsense.

"Anyway, we need to name you two something other than your own names. Pick or choose." Kakashi ordered.

"Naru." Naruto answered.

"Sasu." Sasuke answered

"That was easy. Geez… I thought you would pick some other names…" Kakashi said.

"What do you expect us to do? Name ourselves what we want our kids to be? I think not!" Naru declared, pointing a finger at him.

"Hn. We need more training, but we should train these three." Sasu said.

"Lets all pick who we want to train." Kakashi informed while looking at his young students.

Sasu immediately went over to Naruto. Naru went to Sasuke. Kakashi sighed.

"You seem to take liking to each other, are you dating or something?" Kakashi suggested, looking at the future kids.

Naru blushed several shades of red, beating Hinata's record completely. Sasu looked at Naruto and smirked, "I didn't think the Dobe could blush so much. I bet she's thinking of children with black hair and blue eyes. Or maybe someone who looks like me with her personality." Sasu started spacing out, imagining everything he had said.

Naru fainted dreaming about children.

HAHAHA I hope you liked my new story! I kinda copied some of the beginning… Anyway, I hope you liked it! And DON'T expect this to be updated a bunch… I'm a busy person! Blame my school! ~ thinker1234


	2. Mind Walk!

_**Chapter two: Mind Walk!**_

Naru woke up with two faces looking at her. Still groggy from the nap, she looked at the pink blob that she saw and said, "Since when did blobs turn pink...?" She then turned to the other blob and saw blonde, "And yellow? Where the hell am I?" Finally she sat up and looked around, stretched and moaned when she felt the popping.

"Dobe, you really know how to surprise someone..." Sasu smirked.

"Huh? What did I do? You were the one who started talking! TEME!" Naru glared playfully at her fellow time-traveler.

"Che, Dobe." Sasu countered, but was caught off guard when a body flew at him yelling "TEME!"

And that's when all hell broke loose between the two.

**HI**

About three hours later, Sasu and Naru both lied on the training ground. Not even a minute later, and ANBU appeared telling the two that the Hokage needed them. With a groan and a grunt, the two time travelers headed to the Hokage Tower, expecting interrogation, an not knowing how right they were when they thought that.

**HI**

Upon reaching the office, they immediately felt the chakra signature of Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi. Worry on the young blonde's face, she turned to Sasu and said two simple and kind words.

"Be careful."

He nodded and grunted, knowing that she knew what he had meant. She pecked his cheek, a small blush growing, and walked inside the office, a surprised Uchiha following.

Inside the office was three stern men, one being the grandfatherly man that had become the God of Shinobi in less than a few hours. Sharing a glance, both time travelers sat in a seat when they were motioned to. Sasu never had fear in his heart for such a long time, and that time continued. He wasn't scared. Not one bit, actually. He knew that this would happen and he accepted it. His mind would be walked through and his memories would be watched. He actually couldn't wait to see the reaction of the Yamanaka when he saw the memories from his first meeting with Obito— or Tobi.

It was what he needed to do anyways. Help Itachi in this timeline and make sure his past counterpart knew it wasn't entirely Itachi's fault! Itachi was ordered to do such a thing and it was going to come out of him sooner or later anyways. So why not now? I actually wanted to see what would happen to Danzō afterwards. Contained excitement flowed through the Uchiha's veins, and he almost grinned. Almost.

**HI**

_**Well, I did pretty horrible at making this chapter long, but at least I got it up, right? Well, I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! I tried, but failed at trying to keep my schedule from overflowing! I feel like a failure! T^T **_

_**I really hope you guys liked it, though! I will make the next chapter longer(hopefully) and it will have the mind walking experience! I wonder what going to happen with the kyuubi, or Kurama, if you prefer calling him that.**_

_**Well, thanks to all of those that have stayed with this story, it makes me want to cry tears of joy! And sadness for not being able to give you a chapter earlier... Man, it's sad!**_

_**Thank you, for staying with me and reading! **_

_**~thinker1234**_


End file.
